Se acabó
by Sir Vrolok
Summary: Traducción al español de mi historia titulada en inglés: "It's Over".  Cuando la lucha contra el mal por fin ha terminado, el heroico Link, y la Princesa Zelda, deberán enfrentar algo distinto... sus sentimientos hacia el otro...


**Bueno, lo primero es lo primero... hola a todos. Yo soy Sir Vrolok. Hace algo de tiempo dije que traduciría esta historia al español, y bueno, he cumplido mi palabra; he aquí la versión en español de mi primera historia, "It's over", o cómo se dice en español, "Se acabó…"**

_**Yo no soy dueño de The Legend of Zelda. Esta gran franquicia le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto y su colaboradores.**_

* * *

Había terminado… El sufrimiento, la desesperación… el rey del mal… finalmente todo había terminado.

Las fuerzas de la luz enfrentaron al temible poder de la oscuridad en lo que pudo haber sido la batalla más grande en la historia del reino de Hyrule.

Dejando de lado toda la sangre derramada, todos los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en lo que había sido el campo de batalla, incluyendo el cadáver del mismísimo Rey del Mal, Ganondorf, lo único, o mejor dicho, el único que permanecía con vida en aquel patio de la muerte, era el joven que había sido elegido por las mismísimas diosas del reino, para ser el héroe de esta guerra… Link.

¿Qué increíble, no? Pensar que un muchacho cuya apariencia reflejaba a un joven de apenas diecisiete años, estaría destinado a proteger el reino en el cual había nacido, y guiarlo contra las intimidantes fuerzas del mal… era algo que muchas personas no podrían creer, y que otras pocas, apenas eran capaces de imaginar; pero en efecto, era una realidad, el ahora heroico joven llamado Link, arriesgo su vida, hizo su camino a través de innumerables peligros, enfrentó a la oscuridad en sus formas más indescriptibles, y confrontó al mismísimo Rey del Mal, Ganondorf.

Todos estos peligros, cada una de esas hazañas eran dignas de un verdadero héroe, un héroe dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por la seguridad de su reino, y en efecto, él tomo todos esos riesgos para salvar a su querida patria… pero… el bienestar de Hyrule no era la única razón que hacía que su corazón se llenará del valor necesario para emprender esta épica misión, claro que no. La otra razón, y quizás la más importante para él, era una persona… específicamente, una mujer… pero no una mujer cualquiera; aquella mujer era más ni menos que la princesa y matriarca de este antiguo reino, y su nombre… el nombre de aquella mujer llenaba el corazón del joven héroe con una cierta calidez que él no podía explicar fácilmente con palabras… ese nombre había quedado fijo en su mente y corazón desde el primer día en que sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron… ese bello nombre… Zelda.

- "¡Link!"- el muchacho oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero a medida que observó a su alrededor, no pudo ver nada ni a nadie en el horizonte.

_- "Quizás solo fue mi imaginación…" _pensó para sus adentros. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y que en realidad, alguien lo estaba llamando, ya que escucho a esa misma voz gritando su nombre otra vez.

La susodicha voz comenzó a sonar más cerca, y junto con ella, el muchacho de pelos rubios escuchaba pisadas que se aproximaban rápidamente. No tardó mucho en reconocer esa voz, y una vez que lo hizo, se sintió agradecido, agradecido de que fuera la voz de _ella_… era la voz de su querida doncella, la voz de la soberana de diecisiete años… la voz de Zelda. Cuánto deseaba verla… cuánto anhelaba mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules, envolverla en sus brazos, para nunca dejarla ir… Cuanto deseaba hacerle saber que todos los peligros que enfrentó, todas las veces que estuvo a un paso de perder la vida, todos los enemigos que confrontó y derrotó; bueno, que todas las cosas que hizo fueron no solamente para salvar este reino… pero principalmente… para protegerla a _ella_. El muchacho quería liberar ese poderoso sentimiento, el cuál desde el día que se conocieron… comenzó a oprimirle el pecho. Quería que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz… y hacerle saber que la perfección y la belleza se habían unido en una mágica fusión, y que el producto de esa unión, era ella.

Pero desafortunadamente… él no podría hablar con ella ahora, ya que las fuerzas que le permitían mantenerse de pie, poco a poco, comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta el punto en que llegó a perder el conocimiento. Su cuerpo ya no daba más, y no tardó mucho tiempo en sucumbir al cansancio… y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, el joven héroe despertó de aquel profundo sueño en el que había caído, pero para su sorpresa, ya no se encontraba en los vastos campos de Hyrule; de alguna manera, fue llevado al recientemente construido sanatorio de la ciudad que rodeaba al castillo, establecimiento en el cuál, los pocos soldados que habían tenido la suerte de sobrevivir a la enorme masacre, eran atendidos. Con sus ojos azul cielo, dio un rápido vistazo a la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba; tenía un piso de madera, y unas blancas cortinas actuaban como las paredes que rodeaban aquella cuadrada habitación. El muchacho de cabellos rubios quería recorrer el establecimiento, y ver si podía ayudar en algo a las atareadas enfermeras, pero apenas trató de levantarse de su cama, se percató que alguien estaba sentado al lado de su cama... y que placentera fue la sorpresa que se llevó.

La Princesa Zelda estaba sentada justo al lado de su catre.

Al principio, el sorprendido muchacho no podía creer la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban; la joven soberana de Hyrule acompañándolo, sujetando su mano izquierda en un suave agarre, posando su cabeza justo al lado de su cuerpo, mientras emitía unos leves, y suaves ronquidos. Era una de aquellas situaciones que Link sabía que solo podrían ocurrir en su mente y sueños…

Su mirada se perdía en el bello rostro de aquella muchacha; estaba sonrojado, pero a la vez, muy alegre de verla, aunque estuviera durmiendo. El hecho de poder apreciar los rasgos faciales de aquella damisela era algo que causaba un sentimiento casi inmediato de júbilo en su mente y corazón, y esta vez no fue la excepción… Empezó a mover su mano derecha hacia el rostro durmiente de aquella dama; quería acariciarlo, descubrir como sus blancas mejillas se sentían al tacto, tomar su rostro en sus manos y decirle todas las cosas que ocurrían dentro de él, cada vez que posaba sus ojos en los de ella. Tantas cosas que quería hacer…

_- "Es hermosa… pensar que tuviste que aguantar tanto sufrimiento por tu reino, tantas preocupaciones por tu gente, tanto dolor… ¡Maldigo a las fuerzas del mal por haberte hecho pasar por esta dramática experiencia! … Me culpo por no haberte dado todo mi apoyo cuando pude… por no estar ahí… a tu lado… Aunque se que eres una mujer fuerte… Puedo imaginarme cuantas veces pasaron por tu mente, las ganas de llorar, y gritar de agonía… Pero puedes estar tranquila ahora... ya todo acabó… Si tan solo pudiera disfrutar de esta victoria contigo a mi lado… no tendría esta sensación agridulce dentro de mí… Zelda… mi querida princesa…"- _de repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de Zelda, quien estaba comenzando a despertar. Empezó a sentirse tenso, y en un acto de inercia, apartó su mano de la cara de Zelda. Link no sabía que hacer, se sentía envuelto en un gran dilema… ¿Debería relajarse y hacerle saber a la princesa que estaba despierto? … o… ¿Debería recostarse en su cama y… hacerse el dormido? La sola idea de estar cara a cara con aquella doncella en una situación como esta, le daba una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, y el sabía perfectamente la razón de aquella sensación para con ella…

Enamoramiento.

La tensión dentro de él iba en aumento, los ojos de la damisela estaban a punto de abrirse, y finalmente, el muchacho decidió recostarse en su cama, y pretender que aún estaba sumergido en un mar de sueños. Le tomo un poco de tiempo calmarse, dejar de sonrojarse de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, y actuar como si estuviera en un profundo sueño otra vez… Sin embargo, el joven de cabellos rubios no quería dejar de ver ni siquiera por un momento, el bello rostro de su princesa, por lo que se aseguró de mantener sus ojos _un poco_ abiertos, para así poder mirar a Zelda sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Apenas la joven princesa de Hyrule despertó de su sueño, lo primero que vio fue al heroico joven rubio, durmiendo placidamente en aquella cama del sanatorio. Una parte de ella estaba dando un respiro de alivio por el hecho de que Link se encontrara bien, mientras que la otra estaba casi llorando de alegría al ver que él seguía con ella. Una vez que se sentó correctamente en su pequeña silla, Zelda lo miró… No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla al verlo dormir tan placidamente; se veía tan tranquilo, tan… lindo… la joven se sonrojó apenas ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, pero no estaba arrepentida. La joven gobernante podía sentir fuertes latidos en su pecho, cada vez que presentía la presencia de aquel muchacho cerca, no estaba segura de por qué su actitud sería y serena, súbitamente se tornaba algo nerviosa y hasta un poco tímida, cuando _él_ estaba cerca...

¿Era la razón tan difícil de deducir? Para Zelda se había esclarecido desde hace un poco de tiempo, cuando Link se dirigía hacia la última confrontación contra el temible Señor de la Oscuridad, y le prometió que sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, saldría victorioso. La razón estaba clara para ella ahora, y podía describirla con una simple, pero significativa palabra…

Amor.

Mientras Zelda se perdía en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, y colocar una de sus manos en el pelo de su héroe. Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, dejando que sus dedos exploraran los cabellos rubios del muchacho, quien había pasado de ser un adolescente común y corriente, a un héroe legendario. Ella le sonrió con un notorio gusto, sus ojos de zafiro fijos en él de una manera soñadora.

Había algo de Link que siempre hizo a Zelda sentirse muy atraída hacia él… no… no era una sola cosa… sino todo; lo humilde que podía ser, su atractiva apariencia, su admirable valor, su noble corazón… el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a proteger esta tierra con su cuerpo y alma… todas aquellas características… tocaban su corazón.

Las caricias que la muchacha le daba a los cabellos de Link continuaban, y estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa en hacerlo de la manera más suave posible, de manera que él no se despertara.

- "Link… héroe elegido por los dioses… as salvado a esta tierra y a su gente de una gran catástrofe. El pueblo de Hyrule te estará eternamente agradecido… y yo también. Estoy agradecida de que aparecieras en mi hora de desesperación, y brindaras una luz de esperanza a un futuro que yo creí que estaría lleno de caos y maldad. Link… Estoy agradecida de que alguien como tú exista en este vasto mundo; alguien que pueda dar un paso adelante con tal de proteger su tierra natal, aunque aquello pueda terminar costándole la vida... Tantas personas simplemente se negarían a aceptar una tarea como esa, y aquellos que la aceptaran, exigirían de forma inmediata una gran recompensa por sus actos; pero tú… tu humildad no te permitió pedir una recompensa, ni siquiera la cosa más simple e insignificante del mundo… Link, cuanto quisiera yo tener a alguien como tú a mi lado… que me apoye… que esté conmigo… que me _ame_… tanto como _yo_ te amo"- El corazón de Zelda latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras le hablaba a su querido, y durmiente héroe. Las emociones fluían dentro de ella, su rostro angelical rojo como un rubí; el gran amor que sentía por el heroico muchacho estaba a punto de tomar el control de sus acciones… la joven matriarca hizo su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse, pero a pesar de que fue capaz de evitar lanzarse sobre él, y envolverlo en abrazos y apasionados besos, sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes para evitar que una pequeña lágrima escapara de su ojo izquierdo, descendiera por su mejilla, y terminara cayendo directamente en el rostro de Link. Zelda suplicaba que Link no se despertara, rogaba que él siguiera durmiendo. Tenía miedo… miedo de que Link pudiera decirle que él no compartía los mismos sentimientos que ella, miedo de que no la amara... Algo como eso sería devastador para Zelda, podría destruirla por dentro, y romper su delicado corazón. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, no sería capaz de recuperarse, pasara el tiempo que pasara... y así, ella continuó rogando que Link, su querido héroe, siguiera inmerso en sus sueños…

Pero nada sabía ella, de que aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios estuvo todo este tiempo despierto. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, claro está, pero estaba despierto, sintiendo como la princesa le acariciaba la cabeza, y escuchando todas las palabras que vinieron de la misma boca de aquella mujer. Estaba… pasmado… sorprendido de escuchar a la soberana de Hyrule hablando de esa manera; sin embargo, su corazón latía con una inmensa alegría, y su mente gritaba de felicidad al escuchar todas las palabras que Zelda había pronunciado. Era verdad, su gran sueño no era tan imposible después de todo…

Zelda lo amaba... lo escucho de su propia voz; el dichoso muchacho no podía recordar haberse sentido más feliz de lo que estaba ahora. Tenía que hacer algo; no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba dormido, mucho menos después de escuchar a Zelda, después de que ella le confesara al viento, los sentimientos que tenía hacia él en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Y así… el muchacho comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

La joven dio una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ver cómo Link abría lentamente sus ojos. ¿Será posible que él haya… escuchado sus palabras llenas de emoción? Parte de ella deseaba que así fuera, y la otra, que no. Zelda trató de abandonar la pequeña habitación que Link tenía asignada en el sanatorio, antes de que el muchacho tuviera la oportunidad de hablarle, pero no pudo. Una de sus manos fue agarrada firmemente por el joven de cabellos rubios, y parecía no tener ninguna intención de soltarla.

- "Princesa…" – le dijo, sonaba desesperado, como si su voz estuviera a punto de desaparecer, dándole ninguna otra oportunidad para decirle palabra alguna. Pero efectivamente, se sentía realmente desesperado, temeroso de que no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerle saber como se sentía ahora.- "Por favor… no se vaya…"- necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

- "Link…" – Zelda sintió que no sería correcto dejarlo sólo ahora; él le estaba pidiendo, _suplicando_, que lo acompañara. Ella dudó al principio, pero finalmente accedió a la petición del muchacho, y se sentó a su lado. - "Ya te he dicho que sólo me llames Zelda."- se sentía un poco frustrada de que Link aún actuaba formalmente para con ella, pero no quiso darle tanta importancia a algo como eso. La muchacha abrió la boca para hablar otra vez - "Que bueno que estás bien, yo... yo estaba preocupada."- mientras hablaba, Zelda hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no sonrojarse de nuevo.

- "No te preocupes, ya todo acabó…" – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que siempre hacía que la mente de la joven soberana suspirada con alegría. Link aún sostenía su mano derecha, pero en vez de estrujarla con fuerza, la estaba acariciando. Sus rostros se tornaron de un leve tono rojizo al darse cuenta de lo que Link estaba haciendo. El muchacho no se percató en que momento le empezó a acariciar la mano, ni tampoco Zelda, pero ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse muy incomodo al respecto, hasta lo estaban disfrutando.

Mientras el joven héroe acariciaba los delicados dedos de Zelda, a la muchacha se le subieron nuevamente las emociones a la cabeza, en un intento de controlarla; parecían más fuertes que antes, y lentamente, fueron superando el notable miedo que la princesa sentía por confesar sus sentimientos, hasta que finalmente… fue persuadida.

- "_Debo decírselo… Tengo que decírselo ahora… incluso si él no siente lo mismo que yo… al menos no pasaré el resto de mi vida con la duda de si él pudo llegar a amarme, o no."_

Lentamente, colocó su otra mano sobre la del muchacho, de tal forma que estuviera apretando la mano izquierda de su amado héroe; comenzó a acumular todo el valor que pudo, para así no terminar arrepintiéndose en el último momento. Estaba decidida, era ahora o nunca.

- "Link… no te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy de que nos ayas salvado, lo feliz que me siento de que estés aquí ahora… conmigo…" esa última frase hizo que Zelda tuviera una pequeña duda sobre si continuaba con su confesión o no, y al pronunciarla, su rostro se sonrojó otra vez; sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, perdidos en el rostro del muchacho. Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azul cielo, su expresión afectiva… - "_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan atractivo?"_- esta no era la primera vez que ella se hacia esta pregunta.

- "No hay de qué… sabes algo, yo también me siento agradecido… agradecido de que la paz pueda regresar a este reino, que la gente pueda retomar sus vidas, sin el temor de que mañana pueda ser el último día de sus existencias. Y sabes… creo que eso es todo lo que podría pedir." Link no estaba siendo completamente sincero al respecto. Estaba feliz de que el miedo de los Hylianos pudiera finalmente desaparecer, de que pudieran dejar sus casas, y transitar por las calles de la ciudad sin miedo alguno; pero, por otro lado, sentía como que quería pedir algo más, no algo material, sino algo significativo para él. Qué podría ser ese algo, quizás se pregunten… Disfrutar de esta gran victoria para Hyrule, con ella... estar a su lado… no por un día, o una semana, o un año, sino el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, su extrema humildad siempre le decía que aquello no sería bueno, que no debería pedirle algo como eso, que sería incorrecto; después de todo, ella era la futura reina de este reino… ¿Y él qué era? Un joven común y corriente, eso es lo que era. El pobre muchacho pensaba que su lado humilde siempre tenía la razón al respecto, pero parte de su ser quería solo ignorarlo, tomar en sus manos el rostro de aquella muchacha, probar sus tentativos labios, y expresarle su mayor deseo… pasar el resto de su vida con ella a su lado.

- "Link…"- volvió a hablar la joven matriarca, mientras sentía como su corazón latía con una fuerza impresionante. - "Tu forma de ser… tu humildad, lo noble que puedes ser con personas que ni siquiera conoces, tu personalidad, entre otras cosas… siempre han… alegrado a mi corazón."

Él estaba quieto; aunque su rostro estaba ruborizado, Link seguía escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

- "Link… incluso si la gente no llega a aceptar lo que siento… no me importa… No me importa si ven esto como lo más inmoral de este mundo… Nada puede cambiar lo que estoy sintiendo… lo que siento por ti…"

- "Zelda…"

- "Link… desde el primer día que nos conocimos, cuando te hablé de la crítica situación que este reino estaba a punto de pasar, había algo en ti que siempre me atrajo. Al principio no estaba segura de este sentimiento, pero con el paso del tiempo, se hizo claro para mí… y cuando te dirigiste a desatar el enfrentamiento decisivo contra las fuerzas del mal… Yo ya estaba segura de lo que sentía… Link… tú me haces sentir cosas que no pensé que sentiría tan pronto en mi vida… Yo… creo que nunca he estado tan segura, ni he sido tan sincera como lo estoy siendo ahora, cuando te digo que… que… y_o_… _te amo_."

Sorprendido, feliz, y exaltado… esas eran quizás las mejores palabras que podrían describir el estado emocional en el que Link se encontraba. Sorprendido de escuchar a Zelda expresar sus sentimientos más íntimos; feliz de descubrir que, efectivamente, su sentimiento era recíproco, que sus puntiagudas orejas de Hyliano no lo estaban engañando; y exaltado… se sentía muy entusiasmado, lo único que quería hacer ahora era responder esas emotivas palabras, pero no con palabras, sino con acciones… específicamente, acciones afectivas: abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para "alegrar su corazón", como ella dijo anteriormente.

Zelda abrió sus labios para hablar de nuevo. – "Link… si te sientes de la misma manera que yo… entonces, demuéstramelo…" – acercó su rostro al de Link - "... _bésame._"- le dijo muy segura de sí misma, aunque su cara estaba más sonrojada que antes. La muchacha procedió a cerrar sus ojos, y a esperar… esperar su respuesta. Zela permaneció en silencio, pero dentro de su mente, estaba rezando, suplicando a gritos que le diera la respuesta que ella deseaba. Ella esperaba que él la besara, y le dijera que al igual que ella, él no podía vivir ni un solo día sin ella. Esperó y esperó… pero nada pasó…

Link en verdad quería besarla, pero algo dentro de él le impedía hacerlo… ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? La mujer que ha amado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo no solo le dijo que lo amaba, sino que además, le pidió que la besara… ¡¿Y él solo se queda quieto? ¡¿Por qué?

- "_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo besarla? ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_- se maldecía a si mismo, más bien, maldecía a su humildad extremista, la maldecía por tomar el control de sus acciones, por no permitir que sus sentimientos guiaran a sus acciones en un momento como este. Su corazón lo estaba animando a que respondiera aquella petición, mientras que su humildad le decía que no lo hiciera, que no sería correcto, que podría ser algo egoísta de su parte, y que por su culpa, Zelda podría perder el respeto de su gente. Link no quería que la joven matriarca sufriera el desprecio de su gente, pero tampoco quería verla sufrir por él; así que empezó a luchar, luchar contra su propia humildad, en un intento desesperado para demostrarle a Zelda, que él también compartía el mismo sentimiento por ella. Tenía que darse prisa, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde…

Zelda no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo; no podía creer que después de haberle confesado lo que estaba sintiendo, después de haberle pedido una pequeña e inocente prueba de su amor, él no hiciera nada más que cerrar sus ojos, y permanecer sentado en su cama… ¿Acaso… la estaba… rechazando? No… se rehusó a creer algo semejante… pero, si no la estaba rechazando... ¿Entonces por qué no la besó? Se hizo esa pregunta a si misma muchísimas veces, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no le dijera que Link no la amaba, pero fue en vano. Ella ya estaba dándose por vencida; parecía que Link no compartía los mismos sentimientos que ella. Aunque le doliera, debía admitirlo… Link no la amaba.

La desdichada joven comenzó a apretar sus dientes con decepción; empezó a sollozar, y mientras abría sus párpados, lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos de zafiro, dándoles un brillo conmovedor. Link vio ese enternecedor brillo, antes de que la joven soberana cerrara sus ojos con un claro sentimiento de tristeza. Zelda se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a marcharse y dejarlo en paz, pero antes de que pusiera hacerlo, su mano fue una vez más atrapada por él; él la sostenía con fuerza, sin ningún signo de querer liberarla.

- "Link por favor… no me hace bien seguir aquí… por favor déjam…"- no pudo terminar. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus labios habían sido sellados por él. Ni el color del rubí más deslumbrante del mundo podía comparase con el rojizo color que el rostro de la muchacha había adquirido; los labios de Link estaban unidos a los suyos, con fuerza, con pasión. De un momento a otro, la profunda tristeza de Zelda desapareció, y fue reemplazada por un cálido sentimiento… el sentimiento de que, después de todo, su amor era recíproco. Él la amaba… ¡Él la besó! En este momento ella ya no quería seguir pensando, simplemente quería besarlo, y darle cariño.

Link por fin lo hizo, superó la excesiva humildad que no le permitía hacer lo que más quería, demostrarle a Zelda cuanto la amaba. Se separaron por un momento, sus rostros severamente sonrojados, y se miraron a los ojos. No necesitaban pronunciar palabra alguna, sus ojos hablaban por ellos. Los dos jóvenes podían ver la diminuta, pero brillante luz en los ojos del otro, la cual estaba expresando el mensaje que sus corazones trataban de decirle al otro, esas dos significativas palabras… estaban diciendo... _te amo._

Dejaron de mirarse mutuamente, y retomaron su pequeño e inocente acto de unión, su beso. Esta vez lo hicieron con más tranquilidad, con más cariño, sus labios se movían en perfecta armonía. Link liberó la mano de Zelda, y tímidamente comenzó a mover las suyas, dejándolas descansar en su cintura; Zeda, mientras tanto, levantó sus blancas manos para colocarlas una a cada lado del rostro del joven, acariciando sus mejillas mientras lo besaba. Estaban muy encantados con este beso, se sentía… tan bien; estaban inmersos en un nuevo mundo... un mundo en el que nada existía… nada a excepción de él y ella. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que hasta se olvidaron que la blanca cortina que hacía de "puerta" de la pequeña habitación, estaba abierta; no solo eso, tampoco se percataron de que una vieja enfermera que pasaba por los pasillos del sanatorio, los vio besándose. Ante tal escena, la veterana no dijo nada, sino que les sonrió suavemente a ambos, para luego cerrar sigilosamente la cortina, y dejarlos solos; todo esto pasó desapercibido ante la poca atención que aquellos inocentes amantes tenían en su entorno.

Dos minutos más tarde, rompieron aquel beso, necesitaban tomar un respiro, y necesitaban mirarse el uno al otro. Esta escena era hermosa, digna de admiración; la forma en que sus ojos se concentraban en el otro, tan amorosamente, con tanta complicidad, no podían pedir algo mejor; este momento quedaría fijo en sus jóvenes mentes, posiblemente para siempre.

Zelda aún quería sentirlo cerca, por lo cuál, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si tratara de de prevenir que Link se esfumara de aquella habitación, y terminara dejándola sola. El muchacho de cabellos rubios le respondió con gusto aquel gesto, y con dulzura, dejó que sus brazos rodearan la esbelta figura de su princesa. Él también quería sentirla cerca, sentir el dulce aroma de su pelo moreno, amarla, protegerla, tantas cosas que el deseaba hacer… y que ahora podía hacer.

- "… No sabes cuanto he querido decirte esto, lo mucho que he deseado reunir el valor suficiente para decirte, demostrarte lo mucho que te amo Link… te amo demasiado…"- dijo Zelda con una obvia señal de felicidad en su rostro. La muchacha levantó su cabeza del hombro de Link, para mirarlo amorosamente. El joven héroe le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras elevaba su cabeza para besarle tiernamente a frente, acción que provocó que las mejillas de su querida Zelda volvieran a adquirir un tono rojizo, y hacerla soltar una pequeña risilla.

- "_Oh por las diosas… cuanto la amo… y pensar que estuve tan cerca de dejarla ir… Que tonto fui…"_

Ese último pensamiento… el hecho de que estuvo tan cerca de perderla, y ser forzado a esconder sus sentimientos, y llevárselos consigo a la tumba… lo atormentaba. Pero una vez que posó su mirada en los dos zafiros que Zelda tenía en lugar de ojos, ese crudo pensamiento desapareció, y fue sustituido por alegría, la alegría de ser ahora capaz de manifestar, y expresar… su amor por aquella doncella.

- "Link… no quiero sonar egoísta, pero por favor… no me dejes, quédate conmigo… No puedo imaginarme los siguientes días de aquí en adelante… sin ti."

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos, devolviéndoles ese brillo tan conmovedor. Aunque Link se sentía cautivado por el brillante resplandor de esos zafiros, él no quería ver llorar a su amada princesa, no era bueno para él. Él quería verla feliz, oír el tono casi angelical de su voz, protegerla y acompañarla, es todo lo que quería hacer. El muchacho de cabellos rubios le besó la mejilla para luego empezar a hablar.

- "Zelda, no vuelvas a decir que eres egoísta otra vez… porque esa es una de las primeras cosas que tú nunca podrías llegar a ser. Mi querida princesa, eres tan perfecta; tu piel cremosa, los dos zafiros que tienes por ojos, tu hermosa cabellera morena, tu forma de ser, todo de ti… es tan perfecto."- le besó los labios apasionadamente antes de proseguir con sus palabras – "Y no tienes que pedirme que me quede contigo… no hay nada más en este mundo que me gustaría hacer... Quiero acompañarte…"- le dio un beso – "… Quiero apoyarte… "– otro beso – "… Quiero protegerte… "- otro más – "… Quiero amarte"- y otro beso.

Zelda se sentía feliz, complacida, afortunada… le faltaban palabras para describir como se estaba sintiendo. Su amado héroe… se quedará con ella, la apoyará, la protegerá… la amará. Estaba más feliz que nunca, estaba enamorada, y no tendría ningún problema en revelarle al mundo sus sentimientos.

- "Gracias Link…"- lo abrazó tiernamente – "Gracias…" – la muchacha no perdió más tiempo, lo besó de nuevo, y se sumergió nuevamente en aquel mundo, en el que los únicos que existían… eran Link y ella.

Se besaron por segundos, por minutos, pero querían hacerlo eternamente. Deseaban nunca tener que romper aquella unión, lamentablemente, la necesidad de aire los forzó a hacerlo; pero se sintieron mejor al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, y se dijeron mutuamente, esa frase… esas dos palabras significativas provenientes de sus corazones… y que nunca se cansarían de oír, mientras vinieran del otro.

"_Te amo."_

Estaban enamorados, algo obvio ante los ojos de cualquiera. Disfrutaban de los momentos que compartían juntos, sin ninguna duda. Cuando se besaban, dejaban el mundo real, y se transportaban a un mundo propio, de ellos. Si alguien les preguntara qué sentían cuando estaban juntos… ellos… carecerían de palabras.

De aquí en adelante, sus días se volverían más significativos, porque se tendrían el uno al otro. Él la protegerá, y ella cuidará de él. Él será su apoyo, y ella su inspiración. Se acompañarán mutuamente. Iluminarán el corazón del otro… se amarán el uno al otro.

Su sueño se hizo realidad, y su sufrimiento mutuo… había terminado.

* * *

**Y bien, esta ha sido mi primera historia al español, Espero que aya sido de su agrado, si es así, no duden en dejarme una review para saber que opinan, o para sugerirme que podría hacer para ser un mejor escritor.**

**Muchas gracias… y hasta luego.**


End file.
